


A vow

by VGinny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGinny/pseuds/VGinny
Summary: The Epilogue of the canon strands true for my story. I wanted to write something which will not change the canon. The Cursed child is not canon for me. 🙂 A mature Hermione and Draco one shot.





	A vow

Hermione was a proud mother on first of September. Her daughter was going to Hogwarts. Rose was almost a carbon copy of her except for the colour of her bushy hair which was signature Weasely. She tried to suppress a sob as a happy tear threatened to escape her watery eyes as she hugged her beloved daughter. She was going to miss her dearly.

“There they are. There they are.” They heard Lily’s excited voice before the Potters made themselves visible through the steam coming from the Hogwarts express. 

The Weasleys all turned to look at them. Rose and Albus would be in the same year and James was a couple years older. Hermione and Ron smiled at Harry and Ginny. Nostalgia was tangible aura between the three best friends as they remembered clearly the day they took their first journey to the best wizarding school in the world. Nostalgia deepened as they spotted Draco Malfoy and wife with their son. Scorpius looked as much like Draco as Rose looked like Hermione and Al looked like Harry. 

Hermione’s stomach twisted as Draco looked at them and nodded in acknowledgment, his eyes lingering a little longer on her. The grey eyes still held the same intensity in them after all these years. 

_______________

 

Hermione and Ginny were returning to Hogwarts for the last time, both in their seventh year as Hermione had missed a year when she was searching for Horcruxes with her best friends. Ron and Harry were not going as they were offered direct admission into Auror training after their contribution to the wizarding world. Both of them had accepted the three year vigorous training course at the end of which they would join the Auror department in the ministry. Hermione was offered the same but she had denied it in the favour of completing the last Hogwarts year. She was still as hungry for knowledge as she had been the first day she had come to the school even after all the sufferings that she had undergone. Hermione was relieved to have found this trait of hers preserved. She had shouldered a lot of responsibility last year, more than most of the grown up adults she knew. It was her last chance to be a teenager.

Hogwarts was almost back to her glory days. The ministry and the school governors had worked together vigorously to ensure that the students got their beloved castle back when they would start the school year. McGonagall had insisted on starting the year on schedule to restore the feel of normalcy in her students. She wanted no slacking when it came to their education. 

The other person who was as committed to the cause was a surprise to everyone in the wizarding world. Lucius Malfoy had worked every day for the last two months without taking a single day off. The day of the battle of Hogwarts had changed him. The isolation from the darkness had started way earlier but what shook him completely was the acceptance that everyone had shown his family as they had sat in the Great hall that day with the mourners. Kingsley and McGonagall had approached them and for a second he had thought that he was being arrested but Kigsley had held his hand for him to shake. McGonagall had said something about Dumbledore telling the Order when he was alive about Malfoys being as helpless with the Dark lord living at their home and threatening their lives to get his bid as the rest of the innocent witches and wizards. She had further stated that they needed to let go of their prejudices and work together to build this new world together. He was so moved by the gesture that he had done exactly what she had asked. 

As a school governor he had put his resources in re-building the castle and in turn giving back to the wizarding world what he owed. He was a very efficient administrator when it came to it. He knew how to get things done the way he wanted. Draco had helped his father on every step. His respect for Lucius had increased exponentially last couple months. The humility and compassion that Lucius was capable of showing made him see him in a different light. The two former Death Eaters had worked towards redemption without any expectation of praise. Lucius had specifically asked the tabloids to not make a news of this. 

Hermione had heard all of this from Kingsley and Mr Weasley himself or she would never have believed any of this. Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy were now cordial to each other when they crossed paths at the ministry every now and then. She had seen Draco on the platform of Hogwarts express and she had resolved to thank him when she got the chance. 

Hermione was made the Headgirl to no one’s surprise but Draco was made Headboy, no doubt as a part of McGonagall’s plan for house unity. They had found themselves looking for each other on the train. They had a meeting of their own before a meet with the prefects to brief them about their duties and to give them passwords for common rooms and prefect bathroom etc. They found themselves alone at the end of the meeting. Before parting ways Hermione had said her thanks to him and asked him to convey it to his father on her behalf. As he shook Hermione’s hand he looked in her eyes directly for the first time in all these years and found a deep kindness and sincerity in them. 

When Draco entered the Great hall he sauntered to the usual Slytherin table only to find out that it was not Slytherin table any more. Ginny and Hermione were sitting with Luna, Hannah, Justin and all the seventh year students. He looked around to find that no one was sitting according to the houses. He stopped in his step to find a familiar Slytherin face only to see Zabini and Daphne wedged between a Fourth year Hufflepuff and Luna. They were looking awkward as Luna tried to have a conversation with them. Hermione smiled tentatively at him when he looked at the empty seat next to her and he sat down with her. He had not found her company boring on the whole train journey but he sighed internally all the same as this clearly was an overdose of her presence. 

The feast was as excellent as every year. She talked with everyone. Draco was quietly sitting beside her mostly hearing her talk to everyone. He noticed how she interacted with everyone on a personal level, asking them questions she genuinely cared answers for and reacting appropriately to them. Draco was grateful not to be involved in the topics that he knew nothing of and he sensed that she did so on purpose as to not make him feel obligated to converse with them. She politely passed him every dish as he was sitting at the end of the table. He noticed that she had changed from the know it all, loud, domineering personality. She had become mature emotionally as much as he had because of the horrors they had undergone past year. The enormity of their horrors was the same even though they had crossed paths only once in Draco’s own home. 

The sitting arrangements became a tradition of Hogwarts from that day onwards. The animosity between the houses only surfacing briefly during Quidditch matches. 

Draco and Hermione had become acquaintances if not friends over the next few months. Their Head duties made them work together. They found each other efficient and reliable with their jobs. The trust between them was growing.

They were patrolling the castle one night and Draco heard her scream coming from a floor below. He ran down the steps and rounded the corner from where her screams were coming. He found Bellatrix Lestrange advancing on Hermione with a knife in one hand and a wand in the other. Bellatrix raised her wand on Hermione 

“Cruci...”

Draco stepped forward pushing Hermione aside. Bellatrix looked at him and with a pop changed into Voldemort and before the Boggart Voldemort had the chance to do anything Draco said “Riddiculous” Voldemort turned into a comical clown before Draco let out a laugh which killed it. 

Hermione cowered against the corridor wall, holding her left forearm tightly with her right hand. Draco slowly approached her putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with horror in her eyes. He gently turned her to face him and took her right hand away from the left. He could see the scars that clearly said ‘Mudblood’ on her forearm. He rolled the sleeves of his own robes to reveal his left forearm. He was not sure why he was showing his Dark mark to her but they had both witnessed their deepest fears which had left an emotional as well as a clear physical mark on them. He wanted to tell her without words that he understood her fears perfectly. 

When she still looked bewildered he said, “There is no need to be afraid anymore Hermione. They both are gone for good.” He pointed at their scars and said “These are nothing but marks of their cruelty. They are marks of their darkness not ours.” 

She heard the bitterness in his words for the darkness and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Tears started to well up in her eyes as the initial shock ceased. She suddenly hugged him burying her face in his chest. He was taken aback for a few seconds but then wrapped his one hand around her back and another in her bushy hair. He stroked her hair as she cried uncontrollably into his chest. He could smell her hair which had a faint rose fragrance. She finally composed herself and stepped back from him muttering an apology. 

“No need for an apology Granger. The horrors are as fresh in my head as they are in yours. The Dark lord lived in my house. I saw him threaten my parents everyday. I saw him torture and kill countless people.” He pointed to the Dark mark again “This was not a choice. I had to do it to protect my parents.” He hung his head unable to look at her. She had remained on the right side and fought with Harry Potter even when odds had been completely against them. 

“Then the mark does not define who you are Malfoy.” She looked in his eyes as he met hers at these words. “Harry told us the circumstances. He told us that you had not wanted to kill Dumbledore. That you were forced to do Voldemort’s” Draco winced a little “ bidding. Your whole family was.”

“You were the one who stood on the right side through all the dark times though. Being a Muggleborn you were in most danger the whole year. You could have gone into hiding but you stayed and fought. I admire your courage a lot you know.” He did not look away from her eyes when he said this. He wanted to make her feel brave as she rightfully was. 

The intensity of his grey eyes did something to her stomach as it would from then on, every time he looked at her. 

“You go ahead and sleep Granger. I will finish the patrol. Our duty ends in fifteen minutes as it is.” 

She nodded her head. “Thank you Malfoy. For everything.” She turned to go and then looked at him again. “You have changed. For better. We all have gone through a lot but you seemed to have become a better human being in spite of it. I admire you for it too.” She smiled tentatively at him. 

“Why, thank you Granger” His smile was with a hint of his signature smirk but his eyes shone happily at her words. 

It was the same as her first year when she had made friends with Harry and Ron. Certain experiences if shared together lead people to form friendships. 

“It’s Hermione, Malfoy” She smiled a little wider but still a bit shyly. 

“Then it’s Draco, Hermione” He was taken aback by his own friendliness.

———————

Hermione nodded at Draco. He knew she was deeply unhappy and she knew he was too.

They worked together at the ministry in the department of Law Enforcement. They saw each other everyday. They knew each other in and out as much as their spouses did, may be more. 

Astoria and Ron both were a bit irritated at the connection they shared but Draco and Hermione had given them no reason to complain as everyone in the wizarding world knew Draco and Hermione were only good friends and worked together very efficiently.

Hermione and Ron were having a lot of trouble in their marriage. They were very opposite personalities which had attracted them to each other in the first place but now after so many years together they found the differences annoying rather than cute. They had always fought with each other but for a few years they had stopped fighting and started avoiding the topics which lead to a fight. This had worked for a couple of years but now they found the build up of things left unsaid had become a burden. The suppressed anger towards each other had come bursting a few times last year which had led to huge fights. Hermione had suggested marriage counselling which had been agreed upon by Ron after much denial. The counsellor had noted a bit of a progress with them but things were still the same at home if Hermione was completely honest with herself. 

Draco and Astoria’s problems were a lot different. Friendship had never been an issue with them as they had not been friends before dating. They had a brief courting period after which they got engaged. They had a long engagement of three years after which they got married. Talking to each other was never their forte as they hardly ever had a deep conversation with each other. She liked to talk about jewellery and home decor which he had least interest in and Draco’s talks about his cases and intelligent arguments bored her to death. They had long learned to talk little with each other. They minded their own business most of the times. The only common topic they had was Scorpius. She was a very good mother to his son. 

Draco and Hermione knew everything about each other. Their friendship had begun last year of Hogwarts. They had done everything together since then. They had similar interests in their careers, went to Law Enforcement training after graduating with almost the same marks. Hermione had found Draco as intelligent in academics as her. He had found studies a lot more fun with Hermione. Draco had found a true friend in her and Hermione had found a friend who challenged her, who made her better. They were a constant in each other’s lives even though everything else had changed. 

 

——————————

 

Harry and Ron were not happy with her friendship with Malfoy. They had met him last time they had come to visit Hermione at Hogsmeade. Draco had been nothing but friendly with them though they had ignored him most of the time. Hermione had gotten angry at Harry and Ron which forced them to be civil with Draco. Ron and Hermione were in a relationship but they hardly could spend any time together. Half their time together was spent in bickering and the other half making up to each other. 

Draco’s irritation with Harry had lessened and with Ron had increased. He did not admit to himself that it had anything to do with him being Hermione’s boyfriend. 

As Headboy and Headgirl they had been given a classroom which they used for meetings. As they had no curfew they had spend a lot of time there studying and talking about everything. They argued a lot about their ideas and views of the world but never fought over petty things. They always maintained the friendship purely platonic which made it easier to talk about anything and everything with no judgement form each other. 

They had been revising for the NEWTs for the last three hours one day when they decided to take a break. Both of them lazed on the couch with their legs on the small coffee table when he broached the subject of attraction. He had surprised her when he said he would like a girl who was clever and who could hold her own with him. “Has to have an attractive figure though” he smirked. She rolled her eyes at him. ‘Boys will be boys’ she thought. “What do you like in a guy? What do you like in Weasley?” He tried to keep his dislike of Ron to a bare minimum in his voice. 

“I like kindness and integrity in a guy. I should be able to talk to the guy about everything.” When he continued to look expectantly at her for more she added “Looks do not matter much to me.”

“Oh how typical of you Hermione. You are true to your form. You have to be honest. There has to be a physical attribute which attracts you.” 

She glared at him

“Come on. Be honest.”

“Well.. I like tall guys and guys who smell nice.” When he smirked she added “These are not must haves though.” She quickly changed the subject to less embarrassing things as his grin widened. 

 

On the last Saturday of the school year a Graduation party was organised by the Sixth years in honour of the Seventh year students’ farewell. It was an official party and all the teachers as well as important people of many fields were invited. It was an opportunity for the Graduating students to celebrate and make connections with the right people. Hermione was going with Ron and Ginny with Harry. Blaise had asked Daphne to the dance and Daphne suggested Draco ask Astoria, her sister, who was a 6th year. 

Hermione and Draco had become close over the year. He had asked her to the dance just as friends but she had already told Ron she would go with him. She truly looked sorry for not going with Draco. He guessed she must have felt the same as him that they should end the year as they had started it, in each other’s company, but having given Ron commitment she could not back out. 

At the start of the dance, house points were awarded and trophies distributed. Hermione and Draco had received best witch and wizard of the year award. 

He had met a lot of people, danced with Astoria and Daphne, drank a bit more than he was used to. He kept looking at Hermione who was talking to the Minister Shacklebolt now. She was wearing a deep purple gown with fine gold embroidery. Her dress fitted her well till the waist and flowed with soft pleats to the floor. She truly looked like a princess with a fine single line American diamond tiara that ran around her hair. She had put an elegant bun with her usually bushy hair which she had gotten silky straight for the evening. 

Hermione had glanced at Draco a few times in the evening. He was in a good mood. Dancing and talking to a lot of people. She felt his gaze on her as she was talking to the Minister for magic and she briefly glanced at him. His intense stare made her tilt her chin up and raise her eyebrows to him as if to ask him “What is it?” 

He stood up and approached them. She smiled at him as he came over. The Minister shook his hand congratulating him for Graduating with fine marks. The Minister then went over to chat with McGonagall. Draco looked at Hermione. He smiled and held his hand. She placed hers in his and he led her to the dance floor. He held her close yet gave her her space. He was a gentleman. He noticed her now familiar subtle rose fragrance. He kept looking at her with the same intensity. She looked at him briefly then looked at his shoulder as his gaze made her a bit uncomfortable. He looked dashing in his velvet black and dark purple robes. They had matched their clothing unintentionally. She noticed the smell of his cologne. It smelled wonderfully intoxicating this close to him. She realised that she had become familiar with the fragrance over the year. 

He wanted to look in her eyes so he spoke to her to make her look at him. 

“Hermione, I want to thank you for this year. I have had my fair share of girlfriends” he smirked “but never had a friend who is a girl. I had never known what true friendship meant and you taught me that like you taught me a lot of other things.” He did not know why he was being so formal with her. “I don’t know where our careers and lives will lead us but I do not want to lose our friendship.” His sincere gaze was making her stomach clench at the same time she wanted to laugh at his formal tone. 

“I want to give you a gift as a graduation present and token of my appreciation for your presence in my life. Will you meet me at midnight at our usual spot?”

She nodded. She had gotten him a present too. The song ended and he did something he had never done before. He took her hand in his and kissed it like a proper gentleman. She giggled at him. He had never heard her giggle like a young girl that she was and the sound surprised him. He raised an eyebrow but smiled at her. He then walked her to her friends. 

At half past eleven when the dance officially ended, Hermione bid Harry and Ron goodbye. She headed straight for their classroom and sat on the couch to wait for Draco. She summoned his gift from her dormitory when she came in. She laid back on the couch to wait for Draco. When he came at five to midnight she saw Hermione sleeping peacefully on the couch. Still in her pretty dress she looked very beautiful. He strode to her and sat beside her not wanting to disturb her but the jostling of the couch made her open her eyes. She was a very light sleeper. 

“Hey!” She stretched and yawned. The exam stress had clearly tired her. 

“Hey!”

He silently handed her her present. It was a velvet box. The box itself was inlaid with gold carvings of delicate flowers and vines. She ran her hand over it before opening it. She had expected some kind of jewellery but out came two twin mirrors. The mirrors too had an intricately carved golden borders. The workmenship was very beautiful. 

She squealed in excitement. “I know what these are. Sirius had given similar ones to Harry. The two people holding the mirror can see each other and talk no matter the distance right?”

“Right.” He grinned at her enthusiasm. “It’s a family heirloom. My mother gave them to me at my coming of age party. I would like to continue our friendship and our talks if you don’t mind. We will have an easy instant communication without waiting for the owls or the discomfort of crouching down the Floo.” 

“Wow! A family heirloom? It’s too much Draco! Of course I want nothing more than continuing to stay in touch. You have become an important part of my life now.” She always found it difficult to voice her feelings to him. 

He turned down her protests and made her accept the gift. She rolled her eyes and pouted a bit but finally accepted his gift. 

When they looked at each other they thought they saw the first glimpses of something more than friendship in each other’s eyes but they were both so guarded all the time that they never had the chance to explore that before. She looked away and picked her present to him which she had hidden in her pleats and handed it to him. 

“You did not have to Hermione” He nonetheless opened the long box with eagerness. 

Out came one of the finest Phoenix feather quills he had ever seen. The gold and red feathered quill was in immaculate condition. The feathers themselves had magical properties. Anything written by the quill was permanently written with no possibility for editing except by the feathers of the same quill. When the feathers were rubbed on the parchment the writing vanished. This was not possible by feathers of any other Phoenix quills. It was a very expensive gift. His eyes widened. 

“Hermione this is too much. It must have cost you a fortune. I cannot accept it.”

 

“Oh so I have to accept a family heirloom and you can’t accept this?” She said sarcastically “Beside, I did not spend a knut on it”

“I never thought you were capable of theft Granger”

She slapped his arm. “Five of these rare quills were given to me by the Ministry of Magic as a token of appreciation for my efforts in the war. I kept one, gave Harry, Ron and Ginny one each and now I want you to have the last one.” Her eyes softened at the last sentence. 

He was overwhelmed by her gesture. “Thank you “ he said in a small voice but with reverence. He did not protest further. He had come bearing other gift as well. He pulled a bottle of Firewhisky from his coat saying. “Would you have a drink with me? I want to toast the brightest witch of the year on her achievements.” He conjured two crystal glasses and poured them with generous amount. 

Hermione once had a very bad experience with Firewhisky. She took her glass with hesitation. He noticed her chagrin. 

“Have you never had a proper drink before?”

She shook her head. “One time I tried Ron’s Firewhisky and totally burned my tongue and throat. I have an aversion for it ever since.”

“Let’s develop your taste then. This is the best possible Firewhisky for you to have as a first timer. It is very smooth. It’s still Firewhisky mark you so have small sips and drink very slowly so it will not burn.” 

He touched his glass to hers and she took a small gulp feeling self conscious. Because of Draco’s warning she had taken a measured sip and it tasted very good. The burning was minimal. It really was smooth. After a few sips she became bold and had a rather large sip and spluttered and coughed a lot. 

He rolled his eyes, scooted closer and patted her back until she calmed down. “Small sips Hermione” he was almost stern. 

“How come you are having large sips and not coughing?” She noticed his almost empty glass. Her eyes were still a bit watery. 

“I have been having this for ages now Hermione. It’s all about getting used to it.” He had been drunk on Firewhisky every night the dark lord murdered someone. 

Draco was having his third peg when Hermione finished her first. She felt a little light headed. She leaned against the couch and looked at Draco. The night had turned chilly for summer and the Firewhisky felt good as it warmed her insides. Draco looked at her and could see that she was a little drunk. He felt a little drunk himself. They were sitting close together. The safe space between them forgotten for once. She wanted to lean on his shoulder. He wanted to hold her close. Both of them had let their guards down for the night. She moved first and rested her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head gently on hers so as not to disturb her pretty hairdo. 

He put his arm around her after a while and pulled her closer against his chest smelling her hair. She leaned forward subconsciously into his familiar scent. 

“Did I mention you were looking exceptionally beautiful tonight ?” He asked her. 

She shook her head and he chuckled against her hair. His breath sent goosebumps down her neck. 

“I dint mention how handsome you were looking either.” 

She felt his lips against her hair and she knew what would ensue if she turned her head to look at him. Her drunk self wanted to let things happen but she had not yet fully lost control over herself. She shifted a bit to peer at him through her eyelashes. He had closed his eyes. Peace radiated through him. He suddenly opened his eyes to find the kind brown ones looking at him with an intensity he had never seen in them. He lifted her chin with his other hand gently and leaned forward. He stopped when their lips were almost touching as if to ask her permission. She looked at the question in his Grey ones and was able to regain a bit of a control on herself. She shook her head slightly. 

“Draco I am with Ron.” She muttered against his lips. She was not able to move away from him though. His eyes were holding her there. Her unmoving body was contradicting her words. Half of her, the one that was controlled by the Firewhisky, wanted him to close the gap between them but the other half screamed at her for cheating on Ron. 

He saw the conflict in her eyes. He respected her words and pulled away from her, resting his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He still held her close and whispered slurred words to her which would be etched in her mind. 

“When he screws things between you two, which he will one day, I will be waiting. I will be there as a friend or even something more if you wish it. You just have to ask.” He did not look back at her as she failed to respond to him. 

She was unable to respond. If she was any other girl she would have melted against him. She would have kissed him then and there, but she was Hermione. She always did the right thing. She would never cheat on Ron. If she was willing to give Draco a chance she would first break-up with Ron. Draco had become an integral part of her life and if she were honest with herself she was attracted to him. It felt very nice to rest against his chest but did she want that to lead to something serious? She was not sure at the moment. She felt his hand slacken around her and heard his breathing got slower. He looked very young and peaceful while asleep. 

As she lay thinking about all their conversations insecurities crept her mind. ‘Was it all a drunken talk? Would he laugh at me for taking it seriously in the morning?’ As she thought more and more about it she became sure it was not serious. ‘He would never like a Muggle born. Sure he likes me as a friend but he and his family, much though they have changed, would never accept a mudblood amongst them.’ Then other kinds of securities started forming in her head as she noticed how handsome he looked while sleeping. ‘I am not pretty or very attractive. Why on earth a guy like him would like me?’ 

All this thinking and the exam’s stress was making her head pound. She wanted nothing more than to shut her brain down and sleep. She decided to talk to him in the morning and clear things up. Her eyes already droopy closed on their own and she slept in his arms for the night. 

He woke up in the morning first. He was lying flat on their couch and Hermione was on top of him with her head on his chest. As he gazed at her, the conversation from the last night came flooding in his thoughts. Her rejection had left him vulnerable. He was not able to look in her eyes afterwards. He had drifted off to sleep trying to suppress his turmoiled thoughts, waking up with a twitch as he always did in the middle of the night. He had found Hermione asleep leaning on him still sitting on the couch. He carefully shifted them so they lay more comfortably on the couch. She had not woken up. He usually had trouble sleeping after these episodes but he quickly fell asleep with Hermione in his arms. Her weight on his heart was a warm comfort lulling him to deep sleep. 

As he kept looking at her sleeping form in the morning light she mumbled something “...Ron...ll...Ron” 

He felt disappointment and anger flood over him. Venom of jealousy flushed his face. He was suddenly livid. Even in his arms her thoughts were clearly on Weasley. He did not know what she saw in him. She was too good for him. Her intelligence, her kind heart and her beauty would have been beyond reach for someone like Weasely if he did not have the advantage of being one of her best friends.

He suddenly shifted from her in his anger. His sudden movement waking her. She looked confused as he lifted her from him holding her shoulders, shifted her to the couch and stood up. 

Hermione could feel his anger in the air. She was taken aback. He was glaring at her which made her gulp. 

“Draco? What is the matter?”

“I am leaving today for home. Good bye.”

With these words he turned his back to her and left. 

 

He was in the Entrance hall, two hours later, leaving Hogwarts when a prefect came to him and handed him a parcel. He opened it to find both the mirrors and the quill in their boxes. There was a note in the quill box from her. 

“I want you to have the quill. It’s yours, do whatever you want with it. I just don’t know if I am entitled to receive the mirrors anymore.”

He let out a frustrated growl and headed for the Gryffindor tower. He gave the password to the fat lady and went in. The common room was almost deserted, everyone enjoying the weather and end of exams outside. A lone figure with bushy brown hair was looking outside the tower window. She had not noticed his entrance. 

“Hermione...”

She thought she was imagining his voice but she turned nonetheless to look at the source. Her eyes were watery and red rimmed, she had been crying. The fact that he had made her cry made him hate himself. He wanted her to be happy no matter what. This realisation was enough to melt his anger towards the situation. His face softened and he approached her cautiously. 

“Were you crying?” It was a stupid question and she did not answer it. 

Instead she glared at him. “I thought you would have left by now.”

“I was about to when I received this from Rogers.” He said holding out the boxes. “You could have come and given them to me yourself.”

“I was not sure if you wanted to ever see me, judging by the way you left” She had been thinking about nothing but why he had reacted the way he did whole morning and she could not help voice her insecurities. “The horrible thing is the way it affected me, Malfoy, even though I do not know exactly what my fault was. May be it was because you found yourself with a mudblood in your arms or may be it was something I said. The first I cannot help as that is what I am. Mudblood and proud of it. I am trying remember what all I said but I cannot find anything that could explain such an extreme reaction from you.”

He had flinched twice at the M word when she had used it. He now shook his head and said in a pleading voice “Do you think so little of me after all this time together? I thought I had made it pretty clear that I do not believe in the blood status bullshit any more. How can you think this even for a second? As for what you said you have no idea how it angered me but it is not you I am angry at Hermione, it is this whole situation.”

His words though sincere were still cryptic to her and she was getting more and more frustrated with him. 

“What is it that upset you so much Draco? Please be direct and let me know.”

“You... I like you Hermione more than as a friend. I like to be with you all day, I love our talks. And you... you clearly like Weasley. I honestly don’t see what you see in him. He is a complete moron Hermione. You are too good for him. You are too good for me too as a matter of fact but I still want you to choose me over him. I am being totally selfish as you clearly like him. I just wanted you to know how I feel so that there is no confusion.”

There was a big pause as she considered this. 

“Draco, I don’t know how to put my thoughts into words. I like you as more than a friend too. But after today morning I am scared. It was only two hours that I thought that you would not be in my life anymore but it felt like days. I am scared of not having you in my life so much that I am not willing to risk our friendship for a relationship. It’s hard to understand I know but... you have a different kind of hold on me Draco. Relationships are messy, full of unfulfilled expectations. Your reaction today hurt me more than anything Ron has ever done. I cannot even begin to imagine how much we would hurt each other if we get together.”

“I will never do anything to hurt you, Hermione. I will fulfil all your expectations. Why are you being so negative?”

“Your temper is your biggest enemy Draco. How will I know that you will not react the way you did today to every little thing which is not per your expectations? Isn’t it easy to be just friends and not ruin the connection that we have?” 

“Are you saying you will be happier not being with me?” His voice had become hard. 

“I am saying we will be happy as we are. Friends.” 

As hard as he tried to deny what she was saying he knew that her words were true. He always tended to hurt the ones he was truly close to and there was nothing more important to him, at this point in life, other than her happiness. It was a very hard thing she was asking of him. He understood now why lovers could not remain friends after separation. The hurt of seeing the person and not being with them would be too much for anyone. He was Draco Malfoy though. He was a master at hiding his feelings. He would do anything for Hermione, however painful it was for him. 

She waited anxiously for his reaction as he thought this through. 

He suddenly stepped closer to her and tenderly brushed her loose hair behind her left ear with his finger tips. His touch was so tender it made her shiver. In that moment, however contradictory her words were, her eyes clearly had a longing for him. He put his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer, closing the gap between their lips. His own longing made the kiss urgent, forceful. He tried to put all his feelings into the kiss. She was kissing him back with the same intensity. She was for once not thinking at all. Her body reacting to his kiss without her permission. His lips had stopped moving before hers and tears escaped her eyes as he touched their foreheads together. 

“This is the best kiss I have ever had and I am not sorry at all, but I will not do this again. Not until you ask me to. I am locking my heart away and only you will have the key to it. You can have me in your life in whichever way you want. Remember that. Always.” With these whispered words he stepped away from her. 

He picked up the parcel he had put on one of the armchairs of the common room. He held the twin mirror velvet box to Hermione without really looking at her. When she did not take it he glanced at her. She was looking at him with the same longing and tears in her eyes as before. 

He pointed one finger at himself and then at her “Friends right?” He made her remember her own wish. 

She nodded slowly and took the box from him. He turned away from her, put the quill box in his cloak and headed out the portrait hole. 

“Wait, you have to have the other mirror for this to work.” She grabbed one of the mirrors and held it for him. 

“You can give it to anyone you want Hermione. It doesn’t have to be me.”

“I cannot imagine anyone else I would give this to.”

He took the mirror and left the portrait hole without glancing back at her. 

———————————

 

Draco and Hermione apparated at the Ministry at almost the same time after dropping their kids to King’s cross. Hermione was on her way to her department when Draco caught up with her. 

“Hello!” She said turning to look at him. 

“Hey” He said. 

“I can’t believe our kids are already at Hogwarts. Where did all this time go?” Hermione was still overwhelmed. 

“I was remembering our first day at school. You were that buck toothed girl with bushy hair who was bossing everyone around on the train.” He smirked 

She rolled her eyes “And you were the haughty, I-am-above-everyone-else bully on the train”

They continued the banter of their Hogwarts days on the way to their offices. Hermione and Draco were both Senior Law Enforcement officers. One of them was on their way to become the youngest head of the department. 

They always had lunch together in her office. 

“How’s the counselling going about?” He asked her

“Well Mr. Abernathy says we are improving”

“But...”

“I am not so sure. We are falling back into the pattern of avoiding each other. I am not sure that is an improvement over shouting at each other.”

“You both have to make an effort for this. Is the moron doing his bit?” 

Hermione slapped him lightly on the shoulder. “He and George are very busy with the shops. They are opening a third outlet at a wizarding town in southern Britain. We hardly even meet let alone talk nowadays. He comes late and I leave early.”

“Tell me something new. Me and Astoria never talk. We are definitely more happy that way.” He said. 

“I am definitely not happy with no conversation.” 

They changed the subject to a case they were working on together. They always forgot their personal problems in each other’s company. 

 

On the Hogwarts Express, Albus and Scorpius has formed an instant connection with each other. Rose was reading her book trying to block their conversation. Scorpius was trying to get her involved though she had snapped at him several times. 

Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin to no one’s surprise but Albus had followed him and Rose was upset over it a bit. She felt protective about her cousin like an older sister though they were almost the same age. She got her wish to be a Gryffindor. She sat with Albus though, the newer tradition of not sitting according to houses for dinner had continued throughout the years. 

————————

 

As promised Hermione and Draco had kept in touch over the summer after graduating Hogwarts. It was awkward between them at first but they had eventually fallen back slowly into their effortless friendship. They mirrored each other every night describing their days. They both had applied for the Law Enforcement training program and had been admitted. It was a two year program in the ministry and a year of internship afterwards. 

Hermione had shifted to a flat in London with Ron. Draco had started dating Astoria. Ron and Hermione had more time together now that they both studied at the Ministry. Hermione was in her second year of training and Ron was an intern Auror when an accident changed his career path. 

Ron had followed his instructor and two other Aurors into a building where a known Death Eater was hiding. Rodolphus was thought to be alone at the flat but it was not so. Rabastan was in the bathroom when they had forced the door open and overpowered Rodolphus. Ron was asked to check the whole flat. Rabastan had produced a very powerful disillusionment charm and Ron had missed him. He turned his back and was immediately imeriused by Rabastan. Ron tried to remember his training and fight the controlling curse but he had failed. He cursed the two unsuspecting Aurors and grabbed his instructor and jumped out the window falling 7 floors. The instructor had produced a cushioning charm at the last moment but they both had been gravely injured. Rabastan had escaped. 

Ron had resigned after he had recovered saying that his inability to fight the Imperius curse should not endanger his or his fellow Aurors’ lives in future. He was depressed for a while after the incident. Harry and Hermione were with him every step of the way. George had come one day at Ron and Hermione’s flat to cheer Ron up. George was having trouble with one of the ideas for his joke shop. He had been having trouble as he always had Fred while developing any of their brilliant ideas before. Ron was still not talking normally and George was telling his problem to Hermione. After 5 minutes of silence Ron had come up with a simple solution to George’s problem. George was impressed. He knew Fred would never be replaced but he thought Ron might be the next best thing. He immediately offered Ron a partnership at the shop. 

Ron got up the next morning, got out of bed for the first time after 10 days. He got ready and after kissing Hermione and wishing her good day, headed for his work at Weasley’s wizarding Weazes. 

 

———————

 

Over the years Albus, Scorpius and Rose had spent most of their time together, even studying in each other’s common rooms. Their friendship had remained strong. 

Rose and Scorpius were sitting alone one evening finishing homework at Gryffindor common room before dinner with Albus at Quidditch practice. They were third year students now. Scorpius was not reading the book he had opened though there was deep concentration on his face. Rose knew him enough now to notice this. 

“What is it Scorp? You upset over something?”

“No no. I am actually a bit nervous.”

“About?”

“Well I want to ask a girl for a date the coming Hogsmeade weekend and I am not sure she will say yes.”

“Ohh...Do you know each other well?” She asked in a small voice. She did not want to admit that she was disappointed. 

“Very well.”

“Then you don’t have to be nervous Scorp. Any girl who knows you is stupid not to go on a date with you. You are smart and kind and you treat people well. You are one of the best people around here.” She smiled at him. 

Emboldened by her words he asked her out. She was surprised a bit but was happy that it was her that he liked and not another girl. 

Scorpius had inherited all good traits of Draco. He was generous, a thorough gentleman, a proud Slytherin. He was kind and humble on top of that. Draco had made sure that the superiority complex that all the Malfoys had was never imbibed in Scorp. Draco had told him to take care of Rose when he had first found out about their friendship. Scorpius had been curious of this request and Draco had told him that Rose’s mother was a very good friend of his. He had never mentioned Hermione to his son before but he thought it was time that Scorpius knew this part of his life. 

Scorpius told Rose of Draco and Hermione’s friendship on their date. She was surprised a bit but she knew that they had worked together for many years. She had always thought of them as colleagues than friends though. They talked more about their families which they had never done before. They told each other that they thought the marriage of their parents was in trouble. They were surprised to have that common between them. They were both mature enough that they wanted their parents to be happy, even if they were separated. 

 

Ron had come home early one day looking nervous. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see him. He told her that he had found his assistant attractive for several months now and that he had kissed her that day. He felt very guilty and he had immediately come home to tell Hermione and apologise to her. Hermione cried a lot but she knew it was time to end the failing marriage. She convinced him that this was best for both of them. He still felt guilty and she eased his guilt when she hugged him and told him that they could continue being friends and that she missed the carefree friendship that they had had. 

 

As Ron was packing his bags she apparated to the Ministry. She wanted some alone time at her office. Draco was working late that day as he usually did. He had gone home late every day for last many years. He was surprised to find Hermione’s office light on through the blinds. He knocked and entered her office. She was curled on the couch in her office and looked up with tearful red eyes when he entered. He came in and closed the door quietly as she got up from the couch and ran to him. 

He held her close as she cried her eyes out on his chest. When she had calmed down a bit he led her to the couch and sat beside her still holding her. Her tears were still streaming silently when she told him what had happened. She was so upset that he could not even bring himself to say ‘I had told you so’. Instead he pulled her into another hug and muttered “I am here for you Hermione.”

He had forgotten that he was to meet Astoria outside the Ministry fifteen minutes back. They had been invited to dinner by the Greengrasses. She had come looking for him in the department finding his office deserted. She looked into the only office with light still on to find her husband embracing another woman saying “I am here for you Hermione.” The love in his voice was alien to her. Her husband had never embraced her that lovingly nor had he ever spoken to her with so much tenderness in his voice. She had always thought him incapable of these things so it had never bothered her before. 

Hermione had buried her face in Draco’s shoulder. She looked up and saw a beautiful blond woman standing at the door of her office. She immediately recognised her to be Astoria. Astoria looked down at the floor when she met her gaze. Hermione pushes Draco away. He looked at Hermione questioningly and saw her looking at the doorway. He followed her gaze to look at his wife. 

Astoria excused herself gracefully without looking at either Draco or Hermione. She walked out of the Ministry and apparated at Malfoy Manor. Draco arrived home after a few minutes and looked around for his wife. He found her sitting on the edge of their bed staring into nothingness. 

Draco walked slowly to her and sat beside her. He waited for her to say something. She looked at him steadily. She could not remember the last time they had looked into each other’s eyes. She realised that they had not looked properly at each other last few years. 

She asked if he loved Hermione. He truthfully agreed. She asked since how much time. He said since he was eighteen years old. She asked if they had an affair to which he answered never with a hint of irony in his voice. He told her that Hermione and him had agreed to remain friends a long time ago and none of them had ever gone back on the promise. She believed in the sincerity of his eyes. He said nothing has to change in their lives to which she chuckled humourlessly. She told him that she could not live with him knowing he loved someone else so deeply. 

He felt a twinge of sadness in his chest. The pain of this goodbye was nothing compared to the pain of another goodbye he had said at eighteen years of age though. She told him she needed to be alone. He told her he will do everything in his power to make her life comfortable and left the Manor. 

He apparated back to the Ministry. He had expected Hermione to have gone home but she was still there. She looked expectantly at him when he came in. One look at his face told her that she had broken not one but two relationships that day. She walked to him. 

“I am so sorry. What can I do Draco? I can talk to her and clear things if you want.”

He shook his head and said “I told her the truth that you and I are nothing more than friends and she believed me. She still wants a divorce.”

She looked confused. “But why?”

“She asked me if I am in love with you and I answered truthfully that I have been in love with the same woman since I was eighteen and that it was you.” 

“Why would you say that?”

“It’s the truth Hermione. I have loved you for all these years and it has not changed even today.”

She walked back to the couch and sat down. He sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He told her the same thing he had told Astoria. 

“Nothing has to change between us Hermione. You had once expressed some feelings for me but I know that it may not be true today. I don’t expect anything from you. I still stand by my words when I had said I will be whatever you want me to be in your life.”

She looked into his eyes which had not left their intensity of feelings. She knew she had loved this man since she was eighteen too and for once she thought the right thing to do would be to express her feelings. She looked down at her hands on her lap and told him the truth. 

“I have loved you too Draco. Ever since our last day of Hogwarts. Things are different now than they were. We have both matured so much. I was foolish not to be with you then and now I am afraid we have lost the chance.”

He could not believe what she was saying. “It’s never too late Hermione but it’s still your call. You already know my feelings.”

She looked in his eyes briefly before crushing her lips to his. He was taken aback by her urgency but responded with equal intensity. She pushed him down on the couch without breaking away from him, her lips still urgent. He had stopped before her like the last time. He sat them on the couch again. Hermione looked hurt and took his behaviour as rejection. He chuckled and held her hands in both his. 

“Don’t you want to get separated officially from our current spouses before we do this? We have waited 20 years, a few more months is nothing, right love?” He said the last word with such adoration that she smiled and blushed. 

“You are so beautiful even after all these years.” He kissed her tenderly once again. 

 

————————

 

All three of their kids had easily accepted them in each other’s lives. Scorpius and Rose had been really mature about it and Rose had taken care of Hugo as he had a tougher time accepting this. Scorpius lived half holidays with his mother at her parents’ house and half at Malfoy Manor. Rose and Hugo too lived at the Manor with Draco and Hermione when Scorpius was there. Ron had them for the rest of the days. 

Harry and Ginny had been happy for her. Ron had married his assistant a year after his divorce. Astoria was dating Blaise. He had been recently divorced too. Draco had given them his blessings as she could not have found a better person than his best friend. 

 

——————-

 

Draco was dancing with the love of his life at the wedding reception. The woman in his arms looked younger every day. They were looking very good together. She was wearing a pearly blue satin dress and he was in his tuxedo. 

Hermione was not content to just rest her head on his chest and sway to the music. He was looking exceptionally handsome and she was having a hard time keeping her eyes off him much longer. 

“Who would have thought the son of the snobby Death Eater would marry the daughter of the know-it all.” He teased her. 

“No one.” She smiled. “People are still getting over us. Wonder how much time it will take them to get over the wedding of the decade.” She had successfully predicted the headline of the next day’s newspaper. 

 

Scorpius and Rose had gotten married at a Chateau owned by the Malfoys in the south of the country. It was a beautiful spring with flowers in their blossoms and birds chirping from meticulously carved bushes.

 

Though Draco and Hermione spent almost every moment in each other’s company they had not gotten bored of each other. She could not remember the last time they had gotten into a fight. This relationship was so much different than their previous relationships that they both cherished every moment of it. Even after ten years of togetherness their friendship had remained the same, it just had been laced through by their bond of love. 

 

As they kept looking at each other their eyes left the tease in them. He looked at her with the same intense eyes that she had gotten used to and she returned the gaze with equal ferocity. He took her left hand in his and pressed her promise ring to his lips. He glanced at his own promise ring which she had given him and smiled happily. It would remain there, as she would remain in his heart, for the rest of their lives. They needed no other ceremony or vows to be sure of each other. They were unconventional through and through.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think. They mean a lot. 🙂


End file.
